


Meu sentimento por você

by DaniTsubasa2



Series: Cavaleiros do Zodíaco [2]
Category: Cavaleiros do Zodíaco - Fandom, Saint Seiya, cdz - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23947582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniTsubasa2/pseuds/DaniTsubasa2
Summary: Durante a batalha contra Arthemis, finalmente Seiya e Saori libertam o que sentem um pelo outro.
Relationships: Athena/Pegasus Seiya | Pegasus Seiya/Saori Kido
Series: Cavaleiros do Zodíaco [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726363





	Meu sentimento por você

**Author's Note:**

> Essa one-shot se baseia no filme "Prólogo do Céu".Nota: Não sei se todos sabem, mas para esse filme foi feita a cena do beijo entre Saori e Seiya, porém a Toei, como parte de seu passatempo favorito (cortar cenas importantes) removeu a cena do filme. Um dos motivos das brigas de Kurumada com a Toei e do cancelamento da sequência de Prólogo do céu.
> 
> Cavaleiros do Zodíaco e seus personagens não me pertencem. Pertencem ao mestre Kurumada.
> 
> *Essa one shot também foi publicada por mim no Nyah Fanfiction.

– O que é que você tá dizendo, Saori?!

– Artemis, minha irmã. Empreste-me o báculo só mais uma vez. Eu vou matar o Seiya.

Os sentimentos do cavaleiro se misturaram e confundiram-se dentro do peito. O tom da voz dela parecia mesmo assassino. Amava Saori desde que os dois haviam pulado daquele precipício. Talvez antes disso, mas apenas naquele momento teve certeza. Havia arriscado sua vida por ela incontáveis vezes, perdeu a conta de quantas vezes chorou por ela ou desesperou-se com a possibilidade de ela estar ferida ou morta. Ela cuidou dele por anos após Seiya ter se atirado na frente dela e recebido a maldição de Hades em seu lugar. Não se lembrava de nada muito concreto do que acontecera em todos aqueles anos. A última coisa de que se lembrava com certeza era do som da voz de Saori chorando, chorando muito quando ele fora atingido por Hades. Dos anos que passara preso àquela cadeira de rodas as únicas coisas que ele lembrava eram sensações e em todas elas ele sentira Saori ao seu lado, e o infinito carinho que dela com ele. E Seiya podia sentir e ver bem no fundo daqueles olhos azuis que ela sentia o mesmo por ele. Por que o mataria?

– Você não está brincando... Vai mesmo me matar – falou quando Saori estava de volta com o báculo em mãos e um olhar frio no rosto.

– Você está pronto pra morrer, Seiya?

– Eu já disse. Minha vida pertence a você.

Ela não disse mais nada, ergueu o báculo de Athena e o apontou na direção de Seiya, que por um segundo duvidou que ela fosse mesmo fazer aquilo, mas o báculo avançou. Além de estar ferido e cansado, Seiya não mentira. Sua vida pertencia a ela, há muito tempo, por isso não moveu um dedo para impedi-la ou se defender. O báculo atingiu seu peito e o atravessou, espalhando gotas de sangue que mancharam a água em seus pés. Seiya sentiu uma pontada de dor e caiu inconsciente. Não sabia por quanto tempo ficou desacordado, mas quando sua mente começava a acordar ouviu Saori chorando.

– Me desculpe... – ela dizia com a voz alterada pelas lágrimas – Oh Seiya... Novamente acabei fazendo você lutar, me perdoe... Me perdoe – ela repetiu mais enfaticamente como se implorasse.

A dormência de seu corpo começava a lhe deixar e se percebeu deitado no colo dela. Não aguentava ouvi-la chorando. O som triste e desesperado daquelas lágrimas doía mais do que qualquer ferimento que Seiya já sofrera em seu corpo. Ainda de olhos fechados, levou sua mão até a dela e a segurou, sentindo os machucados e o sangue de seu sacrifício.

– Não... Não se preocupe – ele disse conseguindo sentar – Saori, eu não estava lutando por um pedido seu. Foi por você que eu sempre lutei – falou, olhando no fundo de seus olhos azuis.

– Seiya... – foi a única coisa que ela conseguiu dizer, ainda com a voz embargada.

O cavaleiro lhe estendeu a mão, ajudando-a a levantar. Por longos segundos apenas se olharam e a deusa surpreendeu seu cavaleiro quando suas lágrimas fluíram mais forte e ela o abraçou com força, chorando, sem importar-se que Artemis estava ali perto. Seiya arregalou os olhos, mas sua próxima reação foi abraça-la de volta.

– Que bom... Que você está vivo!

Seiya a encarou, ela se afastara um pouco para olhá-lo. Ele não sabia o que dizer, a olhou de volta com todo o carinho do mundo em seus olhos e aproximou seu rosto do dela. Ouviu a respiração dela ficar mais forte, mas ela não se afastou. O cavaleiro de Pégasu se aproximou devagar e a beijou. Saori sentiu o coração acelerar, havia esperado aquilo por tantos anos... Permitiu que Seiya a beijasse. Ele começou cuidadosamente, mas aprofundou o beijo com os segundos, tornando-o mais urgente. Havia se segurado demais, por anos, por mais da metade da sua vida. Saori o correspondeu prontamente. Tinha a certeza de ter perdido para sempre a sua chance ao lado de Seiya após a batalha no reino de Hades e também quando fora levada por Artemis e seus súditos. Ela pouco se importava em ser uma deusa, e ainda menos com sua magnífica condição financeira. Se pudesse renasceria como uma garota normal, só para viver feliz ao lado dele. Ela o amava profundamente, e o amor dele era tudo que precisava. Enceraram o beijo e respiraram fundo para recuperar o fôlego. Sentiu Seiya tomar seu rosto entre as mãos e beijar sua testa.

– Eu quis fazer isso... Por tanto tempo... – sussurrou para ela – Eu te amo, por isso luto pra proteger você, Saori.

– Seiya... Eu quase te perdi tantas vezes... Achei que nunca mais teria a chance de te dizer. Eu amo você, Seiya – sussurrou de volta, dando-lhe um selinho – Tudo que eu queria era ter uma vida normal, ao seu lado.

Seiya apertou mais sua mão e sorriu.

– Vamos acabar com isso e sair daqui.

– Então foi essa a sua escolha, Athena? Você não atingiu o corpo de Seiya e sim a maldição de Hades! – Ouviram Artemis gritar de longe.

Saori se aproximou de sua irmã, sendo seguida por Seiya.

– Meu desejo era que Seiya vivesse como uma pessoa normal, mas isso era puro egoísmo meu. Eu percebi, Seiya, que você não lutava por ordem dos deuses, mas sim porque o seu desejo era o mesmo que o meu.

– Sim. E era exatamente por isso que lutarei por você.

Após aquela curta conversa muita coisa aconteceu. Mais sangue foi derramado e mais lutas aconteceram. Os cavaleiros e sua deusa ainda sofreram por horas, inclusive enfrentando o terrível Apolo. Seiya não se intimidou com o poder dele, mesmo com os avisos de Saori, que praticamente implorou para que Seiya não o enfrentasse. Se ariscasse perdê-lo mais uma vez, enlouqueceria. No final das contas, o poder de Seiya se elevou ao infinito e ao chocar-se com o de Apolo causou uma enorme explosão. A partir daí ninguém se lembrava bem do que tinha acontecido. Estavam na Terra, estavam bem e todos vivos. Haviam se passado meses depois do ocorrido, parecia que fora tudo um sonho. A Terra estava a salvo, mas só Saori tinha certeza do que realmente houve. Apolo lhes dera uma chance, diante do esforço supremo dos cavaleiros e da deusa da Terra, mas Athena jamais poderia revelar isso a nenhum deles. Essa era a condição. Ela dizia a todos apenas que também não se lembrava e que quando se dera conta, estava de volta na Terra como todos eles. A deusa cuidou de seus cavaleiros e cavaleiras feridos durante alguns dias, na mesma casa em que cuidara de Seiya. Todos estavam bem agora.

– Se tudo pudesse ficar assim pra sempre... – Seiya falou quando chegou à varanda, abraçando Saori pela cintura e afagando seu cabelo com a outra mão.

Só os dois estavam vivendo ali agora, como sempre desejaram.

– Eu também queria que fosse assim, Seiya – respondeu, abraçando-o de volta e repousando a cabeça em seu peito – Mas vamos viver um dia de cada vez. Enquanto estiver tudo bem não temos que nos preocupar com nada disso – falou com um sincero sorriso.

Estavam juntos, estavam felizes finalmente, mas sentiam que aquilo certamente não seria o fim. Os deuses viriam atrás de Athena de novo um dia, querendo tomar a Terra mais uma vez. Mas Seiya estaria ao seu lado e não permitiria que lhe fizessem nenhum mal. Ele protegeria a Terra junto com seus companheiros, e protegeria Saori, aquela que mais amava no mundo.


End file.
